CANDIDAT N1 LA FIN D’UN SERMENT
by fanfict Camus - Hyoga
Summary: CECI EST UN CONCOURS ANONYME QUE J'ORGANISE CHEZ SKYROCK. CE SITE NE VALIDE PAS LE LIEN, IL SUFFIT DE TAPER SEIYASAMA SUR GOOGLE ! JE NE SUIS PAS L'AUTEUR DE CETTE FIC ! THEME : MR KURUMADA VOUS DEMANDE DE READAPER LE COMBAT MYTHIQUE DE CAMUS CONTRE HYOGA


CANDIDAT N°1 -TITRE DE LA FIC « LA FIN D'UN SERMENT »

Chevalier de bronze Cygnus  
Chevalier d'or du Verseau

Le combat s'engage après leurs salutations  
Poussières de diamant  
Contre poussières de diamant  
Mais à deux niveaux inégaux  
Faisant que Cygnus fini écrasé dos contre une colonne.

Crois-tu vraiment chevalier Cygnus pouvoir me battre ?  
Lui demande le chevalier du Verseau alors que Cygnus est encore à terre.

Cygnus reste silencieux se posant la question que cette voix ne lui est pas inconnue.

Pardonnez moi mais j'aimerais vous posez une question lui demande Cygnus en ce relevant.

Bien sur chevalier Cygnus, que désires-tu savoir ? Lui répond le chevalier du Verseau en le regardant ce relevé.

Quel est votre prénom s'il vous plait chevalier du Verseau ? Lui demande Cygnus en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mon prénom ?! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela va pouvoir t'aider dans notre affrontement, mais bon, je vais néanmoins te répondre, mon prénom est Camus.  
Lui répond le chevalier du Verseau un peu amusé de sa demande

Camus ?! S'exclame Cygnus.

Qu'y a-t-il chevalier Cygnus s'interroge le chevalier du Verseau.

Cygnus reste à nouveau silencieux quelques minutes, se souvenant de cette semaine passer auprès d'un homme portant le même prénom qui était venu voir son maître le chevalier de Cristal. Cette homme dont il ne pouvait oublier la douce chaleur de ses bras qu'il l'enlaça avec tant de tendresse alors qu'il n'avait encore que 16 ans.

Alors que ce passe t'il chevalier Cygnus ? Serais-tu devenu muet ?  
Questionne le chevalier du Verseau devant son silence prolongé.

Camus vous souvenez vous d'un voyage en Sibérie il y a environs 2 ans.  
Vous rendiez visite à votre ami le chevalier de Cristal lui demande Cygnus en sortant de se silence.

Comment es-tu au courant pour cela ? S'interroge le chevalier du Verseau.

Cygnus enlève doucement son casque car j'ai passé la semaine aux creux vos bras lui répond Cygnus à voix basse en relevant la tête.

Les yeux du chevalier du Verseau s'écarquillent.  
Hyoga ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Alors c'est donc toi le chevalier du Cygne ! S'exclame le chevalier du Verseau.

Je ne savais pas non plus que tu étais le chevalier d'or du Verseau lui répond a voix basse Hyoga en baissant la tête.

Part ! Enfuis-toi d'ici ! Dépêche-toi ! Ce met a crié Camus.

Non je ne peux pas, et tu le sais bien…..  
Je défends une cause que je crois juste, Athéna est mourante, je ne peux pas partir lui répond tristement Hyoga.

Non ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi a t-il fallut que ce soit toi qui viennes à moi ?!  
Pourquoi ?!  
S'exclame Camus en repensant au passé, à la semaine qu'il passa auprès de Hyoga, de cette nuit éternel où ils contemplèrent ensemble les étoiles enlacés l'un contre l'autre. De leur promesse qu'un jour il serait enfin ensemble pour toujours.

C'est peut être le destin qui veut cela lui répond à nouveau Hyoga à voix basse.

Je me fou du destin ! Abandonne et part je t'en supplie Hyoga !  
Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi ! Lui supplie Camus.

Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas faire cela. Moi non plus je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, à toi d'abandonner je t'en prie lui demande Hyoga.

Tu es fou ! Je ne peux pas faire cela, c'est impossible dans ma position lui répond Camus la gorge nouer.

Moi non plus je ne peux pas partir, alors ils ne nous restent plus qu'une seule solution : c'est de nous affronté lui répond Hyoga les larmes aux yeux.

Pourquoi doit on en arrivé là ? Alors qu'on aurait pu être heureux un jour ensemble ?  
Lui demande Camus la gorge toujours nouer d'émotion l'envahissant.

Notre malheur est d'avoir était dans deux camps opposés, on y peut rien je crois ….  
Lui répond Hyoga les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Reprenons alors le combat, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix possible répond Camus la tête basse.

Oui mais avant cela je voulais te dire que je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre que toi quoiqu'il puisse arriver aujourd'hui lui dit Hyoga en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Camus laisse coulait ses larmes en silence.  
A cette instant même Camus décida de l'issue du combat en serrant une dernière fois celui qu'il aime dans ses bras.

S'écartant l'un de l'autre  
Hyoga remet son casque  
Et dans un silence lourd d'émotion  
Leur combat reprend de plus belle  
Où chacun d'entre eux essaye de mettre de côté leurs sentiments  
Leur souvenir, leur tristesse…..

Hyoga perdant un moment l'avantage pour mieux le reprendre.  
Pour faire honneur a celui qu'il aime en ce montrant digne de lui.  
Camus lui regarde sa fin arrivé doucement avec le soulagement de voir que celui qu'il aime va le dépassé et devenir le plus puissant chevalier de glace existant en ce monde……..

La fin est enfin là  
L'exécution de l'aurore  
Où aucun des deux n'a réellement l'avantage  
Camus regarde avec tendresse Hyoga luté pour échapper au souffle mortel que leur attaque simultané a provoqué. Ainsi Camus pense sa dernière prière pour celui qu'il aime :

« Hyoga je ne sais pas si un jour tu pourras me pardonnez mon geste, mais cela m'était impossible de tuer celui que j'aime, tu auras sans doute d'autre combat encore plus douloureux à livrer, où tu devras souffrir encore et encore avec le poids que ma mort pèsera sur tes épaules, mais la seule chose que j'espère c'est que cette amour qui t'aidera à aller de l'avant et te donnera la force de tout affronté quoiqu'il arrive….. Adieu mon amour….. Adieu Hyoga……. »  
Et dans un tendre sourire a Hyoga, il cède et toute la force du souffle glacé se retourne contre lui l'emportant contre un mur ou il s'écrase pour retombé lourdement sur le sol dans un grand bruit.

Hyoga court et le retourne pour le prendre dans ses bras pourquoi ? Avez-vous fait cela ? Pourquoi ?  
Ce m'est il à crier en pleurant.

Camus entrouvre les yeux, le regardant avec tendresse et affection  
Lui tendant la main avec difficulté que Hyoga prend dans la sienne.

Et dans un murmure je t'aime Hyoga.

Sa tête tomba sur le côté.  
Hyoga se mit à hurler dans le silence de cette maison qui à présent était vide……  
Tout comme son cœur glacé par la mort de son seul et unique amour.


End file.
